ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers Universe Characters
These are the Autobots, Decepticons, Mini-Cons, humans, and other characters in the 2003 anime series Transformers Universe. Autobots: Main Cast: * Optimus Primal/Saru Convoy: leader of the Autobots and one of those who roamed on prehistoric Earth in shame until present day. He is noble, wise, respected, and honorable. Optimus believed that all beings deserve to have freedom, and vow to protect even the weakest of beings. He is the first Autobot Phineas meets. His form used to be a yellow fire truck, and now is a gorilla. Voiced by: Toru Okawa (Japanese), Peter Cullen (English) * Snarl: a young and hotheaded Autobot and Phineas' Autobot partner. Despite his arrogance, he is willing to fight for his friends and able to help them, showing a good spark. He is one of the Autobots who roamed on prehistoric Earth in shame until present day. Transforms into a lion. Voiced by: Kosuke Okano (Japanese), Jason Griffith (English) * Silverbolt: this daring Autobot serves as the team's aerial specialist and tracker. He is also an expert on animal sensory and instinct. He has a crush on Blackarachnia, and is able to find some Autobot circuitry inside her, making him believe she was an Autobot once. Transforms into a wolf/eagle hybrid. Voiced by: Riki Kitazawa (Japanese, Steven Jay Blum (English) * Striker: the only Dinobot-like Autobot not to have dinosaur instinct, alongside Triceradon. Striekr is wise and hard-working, not to mention responsible. He is one of the Autobots who roamed on prehistoric Earth in shame until present day. Transforms into a stegosaurus. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Dan Green (English) * Ratchet: the team's medical officer, scientist, and firefighter. He is also one of the Autobots who roamed on prehistoric Earth in shame until present day. This old bot enjoys cracking jokes, even bad ones, at his spare time. Transforms into a van with emergency decor and accessories. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) * Inferno: another one of the Autobots who roamed on prehistoric Earth in shame until today. He is Ratchet's streetwise apprentice who is even more hotheaded and stubborn than Snarl. Despite his bullheadedness, he is capable of coming up with some strategy during a battle. Transforms into a race car with emergency decor. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Ted Lewis (English) * Depth Charge: the gentle giant has a soft spot for nature, like plants and animals. He serves as the team's underwater strategist and is wise and honest. He too is one of the Autobots in shame who roamed on prehistoric Earth until today. Transforms into a manta ray and a spacecraft. Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japanese), Kevin Michael Richardson (English) Dinobots: * Grimlock: the first Dinobot the Autobots came across. Despite his dinosaur-like instinct, he is somewhat intelligent and can construct machinery. But as we first met him, he is pretty arrogant, and tricked by Megatron into attacking the Autobots. Transforms into a velociraptor. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Sean Schemmel (English) * Swoop: sadly the smallest and weakest of the Dinobots, but the second-fastest and the only one who can fly. Transforms into a pteradactyl. He is named Terranotron in the toy line. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Steven Jay Blum (English) * Slag: resembling Triceradon, he is one of the first Dinobots Grimlock creates to attack the Autobots when we first met him. He can shoot lightning from his horns. Transforms into a triceratops. He is named Triceradon in the toy line. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Marc Thompson (English) * Slapper: one of the first Dinobots Grimlock creates to attack the Autobots when we first met him. He has an indestructible shell-like armor and wields a powerful tail club. Transforms into an ankylosaurus. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Marc Thompson (English) * Spike: this Dinobot is the gluttonous of the six. Resembling Striker, he transforms into a stegosaurus. He is named Snarl in the toy line. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Michael Sorich (English) * Sludge: the dumbest of the Dinobots, but is very valuable to the group. He is armed with a razor-like weapon mounted on his back. Transforms into a dimeotrodon. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Dave Mallow (English) Others: * King Atlas: a mysterious Autobot from the distant future, coming to our time as Optimus' mentor making sure he prevents any event that triggered his tragic future. He is wiser than Optimus, thus giving him and his friends advice. Transforms into a space cruiser. Voiced by: Jun Tatara (Japanese), Dave Mallow (English) * Triceradon/Trikeradon: a hard-working and honest old friend of Striker. Just like him, he has no dinosaur-like instincts like the Dinobots do. He is old but responsible. Transforms into a triceratops. Voiced by: Tadashi Miyazawa (Japanese), Maddie Blaustein (English) * Silverstreak/Streak: a hotshot and speed demon with a good heart and is willing to help any Autobot in need. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by: Yuji Ueda (Japanese), Eric Stuart (English) * Hoist: a pretty-strong but honest Autobot who enjoys nature like Depth Charge does, but he finds Optimus' teammates amateurish and unfitting for fighting. Transforms into a SUV. Voiced by: Tadashi Miyazama (Japanese), Marc Diraison (English) * Wheeljack: one of the Autobots' top inventors/scientists/doctors and Ratchet's partner and close friend. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by: Unsho Ishizuka (Japanese), Stuart Zagnit (English) * Side Burn/Speedbreaker: a young, impulsive, slow-witted, and easily distracted Autobot who enjoys racing. He usually doesn't obey traffic laws. He is an old friend of Inferno's. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by: Punch UFO (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas '''(English) Decepticons: Main Cast: * Megatron/Gaotron: evil, sadistic, obsessive, powerful, and hungry for control, Megatron is the leader of the evil Decepticons. He was once a proud ruler of Cybertron, until he got mad with power and started conquering the planet in hopes of converting it to a one-world dictatorship. But the Autobots fought back. He despises the human race for being inferior, weak, and pointless. And he never tolerates failure. Transforms into a flying tiger and a spaceship. He is named Razorclaw in the toyline. Voiced by: '''Yoichi Kobiyama (Japanese), Frank Welker (English) * Reptilion: the Decepticon team's scientist. Completely insane, he creates deadly toxins and weaponry, and even out-there mutations. Transforms into an Australian frilled lizard. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Steve Kramer (English) * Blackarachnia/Blackwidow: the "femme fatale" of the Decepticons and the top assassin. Parts of her past are soon to be revealed. Totally sharp-tongued, dangerous, skilled, and cunning, she can fire spiderwebs that conduct electricity, and can perform a deadly spinning attack. Transforms into a black widow spider. Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki (Japanese), Kayzie Rogers (English) * Skywarp: complete evil jokester and aerial strategist. His sense of humor is matched by his cruel personality. He can walk on land with his two feet and can convert to his "hover mode" in the air. Transforms into a fighter jet. Voiced by: Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Frank Welker (English) * Tankor: the brute of the team. Regardless of his cold-blooded acts, he is not too bright and makes a lot of mistakes, not to mention his poor speech impediment. Transforms into a futuristic tank. Voiced by: Daiki Nakamura (Japanese), Michael Sorich (English) * Obsidian: Tankor's "little buddy" who serves as the Decepticons' comedic relief. He is aerial partners with Skywarp and can shoot rotors in combat. Transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Jimmy Zoppi (English) Combaticons: * Mega-Octane/Dolrailer: leader of the Combaticons. He is cruel, sadistic, and very demanding. He enjoys torture and pain. Transforms into a flatbed truck, and forms the head, torso, and chest of Ruination. Voiced by: Holly Kaneko (Japanese), Bob Papenbrook (English) * Armorhide/Dangar: this stubborn Combaticon loves to destroy things and is not the patient type. Transforms into a tank, and forms the right leg of Ruination. Voiced by: Takayuki Kondo (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) * Rollbar/Greejeeber: this Combaticon is the master of greed, and he is hungry for money and loves to steal. Transforms intoa jeep, and forms the left leg of Ruination. Voiced by: Riki Kitazawa (Japanese), Maddie Blaustein (English) * Ro-Tor/Hepter: the youngest of the Combaticons. He is violent, impulsive, easily irritated, sadistic, destructive, impatient, and ignorant. Transforms into a helicopter, and forms the right arm of Ruination. Voiced by: Masao Harada (Japanese), Derek Stephen Prince (English) * Movor/Shuttler: he serves as the Combaticons' astrologist and has the ability to reciebe data from almost anywhere. This could be useful to the team since it counts as spy work. He is aerial partners with Ro-Tor. Transforms into a space shuttle, and forms the left arm of Ruination. Voiced by: Hidenori Konda (Japanese), Robert Axelrod (English) * Ruination/Baldigus: the combined form of all five Combaticons. Although they have five respective minds, Ruination has his of his own. He can fly using Ro-Tor's rotor and Movor's thrusters. He is armed with two blasters combined by the Combaticons' weapons and is very brooding and powerful. Voiced by: Holly Kaneko (Japanese), Bob Papenbroo'''k (English) Others: Mini-Cons: Other Transformers: Humans: * Phineas Anderson/Katachi Yamato: an autistic 10-year-old boy who is very lonely, miserable, and depressed, but sure sports a great heart. He is attention-deficit and has educational disablilities. Stressed out and determined to find freedom and a chance to fit in with society, he escapes from his abusive family one day, with Keenan's and Maria's help. He then gets caught in the middle of a battle between Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots then take him under their wings. His Autobot partner is Snarl. Voiced by: '''Megumi Matsumoto (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) * Keenan Hiro/Ano Hiro: Phineas ' hotheaded, laid-back friend who has a habit of shooting his mouth at the wrong people and cracking bad jokes. But he has a kindred spirit, and vows to help his friends save the day. Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi (Japanese), Brian Donovan (English) * Maria Kato/Kamiya Kato: of course one of Phineas' friend sis nice and pretty, she can be stubborn and obnoxious sometimes. She also has a series of anger problems. But she supports her friends well, even in the tightest of situations. Voiced by: Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English) * Agent Corey Kaiser: * Marge Anderson/Cleo "Clump" Yamato: Phineas' cruel, sadistic, psychotic, greedy, gluttonous, lazy, selfish, delusional, controlling, shameless, abusive, and divorced mother who runs the run-down but wealthy Anderson household. She commands and abuses her other four children in submission, and is very demanding and impatient. Horrified that her son ran away, she snaps and vows to anything she can to get him back, even if it means attacking innocent people and trying to kill the Autobots to do so. She and her children are now human allies to the Decepticons, whom Marge turns to when her criminal activities are exposed to the public. Voiced by: Seiko Tamura (Japanese), Barbara Goodson (English) * Prissy Anderson/Mitzi Yamato: the spoiled and self-absorbed of the Anderson children. Pretty but just as cruel as her mother. She dreams of winning big, such as getting more clothes, jewelry, and fame. Prissy is somewhat delusional, has a bad temper, and feels like she has to do everything by herself if things go wrong. Voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English) * Astor Anderson/Koga Yamato: the clumsiest, goofiest, and tallest of the Anderson children, Astor however is kind of intelligent and can construct traps for our protagonists. He is also a born whiner, cowardly, stressed, and kind of awkward. He dreams of getting more money. Voiced by: Kenyuu Horiuchi (Japanese), Eric Stuart (English) * Peter "Ponch" Anderson/Pog Yamato: the youngest and the wimpiest of the Anderson children. Although cowardly like his brother Astor, Ponch usually follows his siblings even in the most dangerous of situations. He is very slow-witted and usually fails in his plans in solo. Voiced by: Junichi Endo (Japanese), Wayne Grayson (English) * Stella "Slouch" Anderson/Roach Yamato: the ugliest of the four Anderson children as well as the hungriest and laziest. She is very grotesque in appearance as well has having a deep male voice, explaining why she doesn't look too much female, and is a complete glutton. Her hobby is eating large portions of food. Even though she slacks off a lot, she is pretty cunning and can sometimes come up with a sharp plan. Voiced by: Takeshi Watabe (Japanese), Michael Sorich (English) * Director Philip Manning: * Brittany Seltzer: * Miss Jen Yujimoto: a strict bipolar teacher at Phineas' school. Due to her pressuring methods, her relationship with Maria is rocky. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Laura Jill Miller (English) * Principal Liam Higgins: a dedicated principal at Phineas' school. Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Darren Dunstan (English) Other Characters: Category:Transformers Category:Anime characters Category:Character profile